Rayos de Luz
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Ucrania está pasando por una situación muy delicada últimamente y su salud peligra. Afortunadamente Lituania estará allí para ayudarle en todo lo que necesite.


**Rayos de Luz**

Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los personajes empleados son:

Male!Ukraine: Dmitri

Fem!Lithuania: Helena

Male!Belarus: Nikolai (ligera mención)

* * *

Caminaba lentamente en aquella cálida mañana de Junio a paso presuroso, casi sin detenerse y respirando con cierta agilidad. Aquellas calles por las que iba (si es que se las podía llamar calles) estaban rodeadas de hierba y tierra y no había ni un solo lugar que hiciera sombra para descansar o tomar una bebida refrescante.

Helena paseaba a las afueras de una de las ciudades de Ucrania, la ausencia de casas y gente, el crecimiento de recintos cercados y la presencia de animales de granja le indicaban que se hallaba cerca de la casa que buscaba, la casa de Dmitri.

Al ucraniano le gustaba aquella sensación de paz y tranquilidad que solo el campo puede aportar. Lo necesitaba, y más aún en estos momentos.

A Helena no le molestaba caminar hasta tan lejos, lo único que le incomodaba un poco más era el terrible calor que estaba haciendo aquel día. Más extraño de lo normal, o al menos así lo creía ella.

Tras unos minutos andando llegó a la morada del chico. La casa era ciertamente pequeña y rústica, construida casi en su totalidad de madera y piedra. Pero lo encantador de aquella casa era el inmenso jardín que tenía. Hectáreas y hectáreas llenas de flores, árboles y arbustos rebosantes de pequeños frutos rojos. Era simplemente precioso.

Helena se detuvo frente a la puerta y, después de arreglarse un poco el pelo y de estirar la falda de su vestido, llamó suavemente.

_ ¡Voy, un momento!

Exclamó una voz desde el interior de la casa seguida de una fuerte tos.

_ ¿H-Helena? _Preguntó el ucraniano un par de segundos después de abrir la puerta. No se esperaba a la chica para nada. _ ¡Qué sorpresa el verte!

_ Hola, Dmitri, ¿cómo estás? _Le respondió la chica mientras observaba al rubio con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, y no era para menos, pues el chico tenía bastante mal aspecto: Su usual brillante pelo rubio ahora caía descuidado y sin vida sobre su frente. Sus ojos llenos de vitalidad ahora parecían estar apagados, su piel lucía más pálida de lo normal y su voz era ronca y tosca.

_ B-bueno, bien. Em... ¿Qué haces aquí? Nuestros presidentes se reunieron hace pocos días para tratar los temas acordados. ¿E-es que acaso no está de acuerdo con algo o...?

_ N-no, no, tranquilo. No es nada de eso. _Interrumpió la lituana al ver que Dmitri se estaba poniendo nervioso y a punto de llorar, justo como hacía cada vez que algo no salía bien. El chico era muy sensible, sin lugar a duda. _ La verdad es que no vengo en "calidad de nación", sino de persona. Solo venía a ver si estabas bien. Em... ¿p-puedo pasar?

_ ¡Oh, claro, claro, perdona! _Respondió rápidamente Dmitri dejándola pasar y aún un poco sorprendido de tener a la chica allí. ¿Había hecho un viaje tan largo solo para ver cómo estaba? _ Te ofrecería algo para beber p-pero no me ha dado tiempo a comprar nada decente últimamente...

_ No te preocupes, estoy bien. _Dijo la chica ofreciéndole una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

_ Siento que haya tanto desastre, pero... m-mi cuerpo no puede hacer grandes esfuerzos, me limito a descansar en el sofá y p-poco más.

_ Es natural, los conflictos bélicos nos afectan de este modo. Es de lo más normal que tengas un resfriado tan fuerte como el que tienes... _Comentó la muchacha mientras intentaba no judgar del todo la casa del rubio. Verdaderamente estaba hecha un desastre: había pañuelos usados por todos lados, platos y vasos sucios en el lavaplatos, algunas prendas de ropa tiradas por el suelo... Helena divisó una tela blanquecina en mitad del salón y se agachó a recogerla. Una decisión de la que se arrepintió al instante, pues lo que había recogido no era otra cosa que los calzoncillos de Dmitri. _ E-e-esto... T-ten, Dmitri.

_ ¡A-ahh, lo siento también por eso! _Dijo el ucraniano quitándole de las manos la prenda y poniéndola tras su espalda mientras portaba un fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. _ ... ¡Ah, qué vergüenza! ¡Soy de lo peor! ¡D-debería de tener la casa limpia por si llegan visitas, así no me pasarían estas cosas!

El ucraniano, para desgracia de la joven, comenzó a toser fuertemente y a agarrarse el pecho mientras intentaba coger aire, parecía desesperado por poder respirar. Helena, rauda y veloz como un rayo, trasladó al chico hasta el sofá de la sala y le obligó a sentarse en él, olvidándose del desórden de la casa, francamente, eso ahora no le podía importar menos. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba era la delicada salud de su amigo.

Todos los representantes estaban acostumbrados a esta clase de "enfermedades" pero a Helena le costaba asimilar que algo malo le pasara al ucraniano. Él era una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Era amable, atento, servicial, quizás un poco despistado pero aún así tenía el corazón más grande que una persona podía tener... No entendía por qué el cielo le enviaba tales desgracias. Se le partía el alma con tan solo verle así. Ningún médico podía hacer nada por ellos, sólo podían cuidarse entre ellos, solo se tenían los unos a los otros. Y Helena había decidido que ella estaría ahí para Dmitri, para todo lo que necesitara. Tanto militar como personalmente.

_ Gracias, Helena. Y perdona por... bueno, por todo esto.

_ Dmitri, no hace falta que te disculpes. _ Dijo la chica tras reír ligeramente. Le había hecho gracia la mirada de cachorrito que había puesto el ucraniano. Su mirada era como la de un dulce animalito que había roto un valioso jarrón de su dueño. _ A-ah, sí, te he traído esto. Aunque no sé si te gustará...

La lituana de pronto desató de su muñeca una pulsera hecha con algunas flores, ramitas y tallos largos que había ido encontrando por el camino. Sabía que a Dmitri le gustaban este tipo de detalles y regalos pequeños pues el sabía apreciar las cosas simples de la vida, pero... ahora que lo tenía en frente no estaba tan segura de si su presente le iba a agradar.

En cuanto le tendió la pequeña pulsera Dmitri no dudó ni medio segundo en cogerla y ponérsela.

_ ¡Es muy bonita Helena! _Exclamó el chico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La joven, sin saber cómo, había escogido sus flores favoritas. _ No tenías que haberte molestado. Eres muy dulce.

_ N-no ha sido nada. _Respondió la chica mientras notaba cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente de un bonito tono rosado. _ La verdad es que no sabía si dártelo o no. E-es decir, esto es un regalo más para chicas, ¿no? Nunca he regalado cosas a hombres, bueno, al menos cosas que no fueran navajas. Y-ya sabes, para Nikolai. Siempre pide eso para su cumpleaños o Navidades. A-así que...

_ Es perfecto, en serio. La verdad es que a mí me gustan esta clase de cosas. Incluso leo libros románticos de vez en cuando, así que no te preocupes.

_ Me quedo más tranquila entonces. _Dijo la chica llevándose una mano al pecho. _Bueno, ahora debes descansar, ahora voy a limpiar un poco esto y a prepararte algo caliente, a ver si conseguimos suavizar un poco tu voz.

_ ¿Q-qué? ¡Oh, no, no! ¡No es necesario que hagas nada, Helena! De verdad que puedo hacerlo yo. A-al menos cuando me recupere. _Intervino el chico rápidamente mientras se intentaba levantar del sofá, mas la muchacha no le dejó y le volvió a colocar sobre el sofá, sin embargo esta vez le tumbó y le arropó con una manta.

_ Perdóname que insista pero debes descansar, y recuperarte.

_ P-pero... me sabe mal que hagas todo esto. Al fin y al cabo... ya me estás ayudando mucho con todo el asunto militar y la lucha contra mi hermana y... contra Nikolai.

Al pronunciar el nombre del bielorruso Helena bajó la mirada y sonrió con cierta tristeza. Estaba claro que con la actitud que estaba tomando recientemente ya le quedaban pocas o ninguna esperanza de conseguir gustarle a Nikolai. Quizás fuera el momento de dejarlo todo atrás. Quizás, solo quizás... De todos modos Nikolai siempre amaría a Anya, sería capaz de morir por su querida hermana mayor... Algo que estaba segura de que no sería capaz de hacer por ella.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo pensamientos bastante negativos agitó su cabeza un par de veces y volvió a sonreír al ucraniano.

_ Tranquilo, sé lo que hago. A-al menos eso creo. Bueno, al menos estoy segura de que es lo correcto. Además, no me quiero preocupar de nadie más que por ti hoy. Así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras escuchar aquellas últimas frases, el pecho de Dmitri se llenó de un calor especial que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿De verdad Helena haría todo eso por cuidarle? ¿Le importaba tanto? Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Bien era cierto que siempre habían tenido una relación de cordialidad y amistad y que ambos compartían bastantes gustos pero nunca llegó a pensar que su cariño sería tan grande. Pero... ¿y él? ¿Él sentía el mismo cariño hacia ella? Bueno, la calidez que sentía en su pecho le confirmaba que así era. Incluso le avisaba de que quizás sintiera mucho más cariño por ella del que creía. Quizás, claro.

Finalmente dejó a la lituana marchar y se acomodó sobre el sofá de su salón aún dándole vueltas a todo aquello que había pensado anteriormente. Helena era... era una luz. Una luz brillante y potente, casi celestial. Era un rayo de esperanza en una noche tormentosa. Era tan buena con él, tan dulce, tierna, tan guapa, ¡además de que tenía unas piernas que quitaban el hipo!

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, Dmitri rápidamente se tapó la cara con la manta intentando ocultar el sonrojo que se había formado sobre sus mejillas. ¿¡Cómo podía tener pensamientos tan poco apropiados justo en ese momento!?

De este modo pasaron algunos minutos. Helena ya había acabado de recoger un poco el salón del rubio y ahora se disponía a llevarle una bandeja con un sándwich y un vaso de leche caliente con un chorrito de miel. Quizás eso mejorara su voz ronca.

_ Ya he acabado, Dmitri. Ten, también te he preparado esto por si tenías hambre. Tómate la leche ahora que está caliente. _Le ofreció la chica mientras se sentaba en el sofá a su lado.

_ Gracias, Helena. Realmente no sé qué decir. ¡Eres muy buena!

_ De nada, me gusta ayudar a mis amigos. _Dijo la chica mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo rebelde tras su oreja intentándole quitar importancia a lo que había hecho. Pocas veces la gente la adulaba, así que recibir tales comentarios la avergonzaban un poco, aunque su corazón latiera de pura felicidad. La verdad es que con Dmitri siempre estaba contenta, estaba a gusto a más no poder. _ Dmitri...

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Te ha subido la fiebre? _Preguntó la muchacha con preocupación al ver cómo una gota de sudor corría por la frente del chico.

_ P-puede ser. Está todo el rato subiendo y bajando. Aunque yo tengo mucho frío. Es algo raro, ¿verdad?

La lituana, sin decir palabra alguna, trasladó su mano hacia la frente del rubio y, tras apartar algunos mechones de pelo, apretó con suavidad su mano contra su piel. Era cierto que ardía, pero no podía hacer mucho más. Simplemente intentar regular su temperatura y distraerle. Calmarle.

_ ¿Crees... c-crees que es muy grave?

_ La verdad es que... es algo para asustarse, pero saldrás de esta. De eso estoy segura. Yo te voy a ayudar. Saldremos juntos de esta situación. Ya lo verás. _Dijo con firmeza y ánimo la lituana mientras cogía la bandeja, ahora vacía, para volver a llevarla a la cocina.

Ahí estaba. Esa luz esperanzadora. Esa brillante y espléndida luz... Tan bonita, tan perfecta, tan... atrayente.

En un acto reflejo, Dmitri se sentó en el sofá y agarró de los hombros a la lituana impidiendo así que se levantara. Luego... luego hizo algo que pensó que nunca haría: La besó en los labios.

Fue un beso rápido y muy inocente, pero ahí estaba.

Un beso.

Un beso lleno de cariño y agradecimiento.

La joven por su lado no supo cómo responder. Simplemente se quedó ahí quieta, con la bandeja sobre sus manos y los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía estar más sorprendida.

_ ¡A-ahhh! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, Helena! ¡No sé por que he hecho eso! ¡Perdona, perdona! ¡E-es que, es que! ... ¡Ahhh! ¡E-encima no ha sido nada justo! ¡Te he abordado justo cuando tenías las manos ocupadas! ¡Lo que he hecho es imperdonable!

Comenzó a relatar Dmitri mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Helena por el contrario no dijo ninguna palabra. Realmente no sabía qué decir. O más bien cómo decirlo. En su cabeza mil y un pensamientos corrían a la velocidad de un rayo, pero ni uno de ellos osaba abandonar su mente y salir por sus labios. Así que decidió dejar los discursos y las explicaciones a un lado y se dispuso a actuar.

De este modo dejó la bandeja nuevamente sobre la mesita, se acercó un poco más al rubio, colocó las manos sobre su regazo y cerró los ojos suavemente. Expectante...

Dmitri no se podía creer lo que veía, ¿de verdad le iba a dejar que...?

El rubio miró un par de veces a ambos lados y se acercó poco a poco a la chica. Esta vez fue más lento y más delicado. Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de la joven y acercó los labios a los suyos mas... mas no la besó. En el último segundo redireccionó sus labios y los posó no sobre los de la lituana, sino en la comisura de los mismos.

Helena abrió los ojos lentamente, aleteando sus pestañas como si fueran las delicadas alas de una mariposa.

Ambas naciones se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y acabaron por reír ligeramente y con complicidad y, por qué no decirlo, también un poco avergonzados.

_ Iré a lavar esto. _Dijo la chica volviendo a coger la bandeja y ya levantándose del sofá. _Vendré luego.

Dmitri simplemente asintió mientras la veía alejarse en dirección a la cocina. En cuanto la muchacha desapareció por la puerta se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el sofá y suspiró entrecortadamente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y recitó algunas palabras para calmarlo, aunque parecía una tarea casi imposible.

Aquel bonito rayo de vida que era la lituana se había colado en su corazón y pretendía quedarse allí bastante tiempo.

Era increíble pero... Dmitri ya se sentía mucho mejor.


End file.
